Contagem de 10
by Watashinomori
Summary: Feche os olhos, conte até dez. Tudo fica melhor quando você chega a dez!:Yaoi::Bluepulse:


**Contagem de 10**

**Sinopse: ** Feche os olhos, conte até dez. Tudo fica melhor quando você chega a dez!:Yaoi::Bluepulse:

**Disclaimer: **Nana direitos que a Wata vem pegar, Warner foi pra roça, DC foi trabalhar.

**Nota da Autora:** Não maltratei nenhum personagem nessa fanfic. Já que eu escrevo outra pra redimir isso!

**Nota da Autora 2:** Porque uma nota só deve me matar... XD. Ok, na minha época escrever drabbles era um desafio, você tinha que contar uma história em exatas 100 palavras contando artigos e CIA. Hoje parece que o termo serve pra fanfics curtíssimas (que na minha época eram chamadas de ficlets). Eu ia fazer drabbles, mas desisti (eu fiz a fic no celular e o contador do editor do celular contava tudo, não só o selecionado, aí ficou difícil) e ficaram 5 ficlets. A história é a mesma e algumas ocorrem ao mesmo tempo.

**Aviso: **ManxMan, YAOI, Slash, Muito fluffy pra se conter!

**Mãos**

A primeira vez que aconteceu foi por acaso, Bart estava gesticulando como geralmente fazia, num certo momento descansou as mãos e elas se tocaram. A esquerda de Bart e a direita de Jaime. Pelo resto da conversa elas permaneceram baixas. A segunda vez também foi acidente, sempre Bart quem gesticulava. Por volta da quarta vez que aconteceu, inconscientemente, Jaime usou dois de seus dedos e segurou a mão do velocista. Novamente as mãos não se mexeram. Na quinta vez, Jaime acariciou a mão delicada do rapaz com o polegar. Na oitava, juntou coragem para entrelaçar os dedos, na nona olhou para os olhos do outro rapaz pela primeira vez desde o primeiro incidente. A partir da décima não era mais por acaso.

**Ombros**

A primeira vez aconteceu num lugar gelado, estava frio e eles estavam muito próximos. Na segunda estavam no sofá vendo um filme com o Time. Na terceira estavam lado a lado, na casa de Jaime, jogando videogame. Na quarta estavam dormindo no tapete gigante dos Garrick, quando o latino fora passar a noite. Na quinta estavam na Bionave indo para a missão, na sexta estavam voltando. Na sétima estavam largados no chão da sala de treinamento depois de apanhar de Black Cannary, a oitava fora quando seguiam para o vestuário mencionando em voz baixa o quanto ela era durona. A nona fora durante o jantar. Na décima Bart tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele percebia que seu ombro e o de Jaime se tocavam.

**Olhos**

A primeira vez que aconteceu ele tinha roubado um Chicken Whizees. Jaime o levara para o canto para o questionar e Bart se deparara com belos olhos castanhos o encarando com irritação, ele se perdeu naquele olhar. A segunda, estavam conversando sobre o futuro. Na terceira estavam conversando sobre como Bart o protegeria. A quarta fora quando Jaime o questionara se ele contara para Black Cannary sobre o futuro. A quinta fora quando Green Beetle dera o controle para o Reach. A sexta fora instantes antes ser atingido com a chave de cristal. A sétima fora quando Jaime reganhara o controle. A oitava fora quando planejavam o contra ataque. A nona fora 16 segundos antes de Wally morrer, esse Jaime provavelmente não percebera, durara um milissegundo, mas na velocidade com que se movia para Bart fora quase uma eternidade. Na décima vez fora quando ele decidiu que não poderia viver sem olhar naqueles olhos.

**Palavras**

A primeira vez que chamou Bart por um apelido em espanhol fora inconsciente. _Hermano_ saiu naturalmente. Poucas pessoas ouviram a palavra, sem sarcasmo envolvido, tão cedo. Tye fora uma dessas pessoas. A segunda vez, a primeira que percebeu, notou que seu tom soara diferente de como quando usava com os outros amigos, mais suave, carinhoso até. A partir de então contara cada mudança no apelido em relação a Bart. A quinta vez fora quando notara que, apesar de não ser fisicamente, ele parecia muito pequeno. _Mi pequeño_ saiu de seus lábios tão naturalmente que ele nem percebeu que tinha soltado até Bart perguntar o que significava. A sétima fora no vestuário, depois de um treino exaustivo, quando Bart tirou a roupa para entrar no chuveiro, _guapo_, deixou seus lábios num sussurro rouco. Robin ouvira e zoara com sua cara por quase todo ano. A décima vez, tendo um velocista o encarando profundamente, ele soltou: "O que houve, _cariño_?"

**Lábios**

A primeira vez fora estranho. Um rapaz, Tim Drake, fazia aniversário e por qualquer razão chamara todas as identidades secretas dos heróis para a festa (Wow! Jaime! É o Robin!/Já notei, _cariño_, mas acho que ele não quer que o mundo saiba, _ese_) e resolveram jogar verdade ou desafio. Tim sorrira estranhamente para Jaime e disse "Te desafio a beijar Bart". Jaime ficou contrariado, olhando para os lados. Respirou fundo e se inclinou para o rapaz. Bart não queria beijá-lo assim. Não algo tão bobo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ter aqueles lábios sobre os seus era tudo que queria. Confuso, correu dali. Jaime o seguiu, eles gritaram acusações incoerentes um pro outro, Bart pulou em Jaime, enlaçando seu pescoço, e encostou os lábios nos dele, fora desajeitado e dessincronizado. A segunda fora apenas confusa. Eles não tinham conversado sobre o que o primeiro beijo significara. Quando se viram sozinhos novamente, em vez de conversar, eles decidiram se beijar novamente. A terceira e quarta carregavam ainda mais confusão, pois num momento estavam conversando, ou jogando, e no outro estavam se beijando, um deitado sobre o outro, Jaime prendendo o menor contra o sofá, ou parede. Era confuso, mas não podiam negar que era bom. Na quinta, uma mão achou o caminho sob a camisa do latino e antes que percebessem ambos estavam descamisados. Fora ainda mais confuso, e melhor. A partir da sexta eles ignoravam veementemente a confusão. Na sétima os lábios de Jaime acharam um caminho até seu pescoço e o velocista aprendeu a definição de derreter. Na oitava e nona Bart aprendeu a vibrar. Na décima, não conseguiram mais se conter. Roupas não permaneciam no corpo nem o tempo de uma língua pedir passagem entre os lábios. Corpos se mantinham tão colados que pareciam um. Mãos corriam pelas pequenas frestas entre os corpos e Bart vibrava, na melhor frequência do mundo, em sua opinião. Eles foram longe demais pra voltar, nesse ponto. Quando tudo terminou, numa explosão de cores e sensações, ambos murmuraram Eu te amo (um em inglês e outro em espanhol). Não havia mais confusão, e a partir de então eles pararam de contar.


End file.
